What Could Be
by McRaider
Summary: CH 2 is up WIP: What if you went to sleep one night, alone and depressed and woke up twenty years later, married with six children. Jack has, and now he's got a lot of troubles to face as the head of his house. (WIP)
1. The need to know stuff

What Could Be  
People you Need to Know  
  
Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter get married in October of 2002  
Charles O'Neill—Jack's son, dies in 1996  
Thomas Bryant O'Neill-born in 1993, is adopted in 2003, marries Cassie in 2017  
1.Patrick Michael-2015  
2.David Jackson-2017  
3.Rebecca Anne-2019  
Kari Vanatta O'Neill—born 1995, is adopted in 2003 marries Logan in 2016  
1.Samantha Janet-2017  
2.Samuel Jackson-2017  
Michelle Sha'are O'Neill- is conceived in 2001 but is miscarried  
Jacob Michael O'Neill-2002 is currently in training for SGC  
Elizabeth Janet O'Neill-2006 is in training for Tok'ra plans to become host by 20  
Dana Rebecca O'Neill-2011 has cancer for three years of her life, almost died  
Daniel Jonathan O'Neill-2013, looks like Daniel when he gets older, but Jack too  
  
Daniel Jackson and Janet Fraiser get married in November 2002  
Cassandra Fraiser—1988 marries Thomas Byrant look up for children and dates  
Andrew James Jackson-1993 marries Amanda Shanks in 2014  
1.Katherine Janet-2015  
2. Pammie Samantha—2017  
3.Jonthan Daniel—2019  
Katherine Sha'are Jackson—2002 is currently in SGC training and dating Jake  
Jonathan Jakes Jackson—2006 is the run of the family claims he takes after dad  
Rebecca Danielle Jackson—2010 almost dies during birth  
  
Murry Teal'c changes his name in 2005 after marrying Jennifer in 2003 

Richard Jack Teal'c—2003 is on the list for the SGC 

Andrea Jacqueline Teal'c—2007 an unexpected accident for Teal' and Jen 

Andrew Jackson Teal'c--2007 


	2. Default Chapter

What Could Be  
  
By Tori O'Neill  
  
Summary--Jack goes to sleep alone one night and wakes up twenty years later with a completely different life. He sees what could be, or what might be if he doesn't decide a way to live his life.  
  
Rated: PG [A] [AU] [D] [H/C] [S]  
  
Warning: Mild Cursing, little violence  
  
Jack O'Neill sighed as he closed his door and leaned against it. Christmas Eve was upon him, and as far as Jack was concerned one of the worst days of the year followed. Jack hadn't always hated Christmas, when he was a little child it was the only day his family really all got along for more than five minutes. As a young adult it was a chance to be with his beautiful wife and son, now, however it was a constant reminder of all those things, which he had lost a little over two years ago. Grabbing a beer from the fridge Jack dropped heavily onto the couch, silence finding him.  
  
Daniel was spending the holiday with Janet and Cassandra, while they had offered a place for Jack too, he had turned it down, not wanting to intrude. Sam was spending the next three weeks at her brother's and his family, Jacob had come in to celebrate it, and for the first time the family would be together again. Teal'c had gone home for the next week or until he was needed; which ever came first.  
  
So there sat Jack, alone and bitter in his silent house. Flipping on the television he leaned back and closed his eyes in exhaustion. Allowing his screaming muscles to relax, his throbbing headache to abate into oblivion and his bittersweet memories to dissipate into the blackness; the humming of the TV began to seep into his consciousness, as he began to drift off to sleep...  
  
~~~~  
  
A soft smile formed on Colonel Jack O'Neill's soft lips as he allowed the sweet aromas to fill his nostrils. A beautiful soft lavender smell reached him, he turned his head into his pillow as he sighed, allowing himself to sink further into the pillow. The smell of lavender, bleach, bacon and waffles filled him. Turning his head again his sleepy eye lids rose slowly as he caught a glimpse of the small blonde head beside him. The eye lids suddenly flew open. Where was hell!? This was his house, and this was his room; but these weren't his egg shell colored sheets, and this wasn't...this wasn't his little blond beside him...at least he didn't think so.  
  
He watched the small ball of golden blond hair; he nearly gasped and fell out of the bed when the child rolled over towards him. Revealing a cherub face outlined by the golden hair, a little nose, and lanky skinny arms. Jack didn't have to guess to say it was a little boy; his features were almost identical to Jack when he had been a little boy.  
  
"Where am I, what have I done," he whispered as he began to scoot away from the small child, only to connect with the edge of the bed, and then the floor. The thump resounded through the house. Seconds later Jack was aware of feet rushing towards the room, he looked down to see what he was dressed in and found relief when he saw his flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.  
  
The face that stared at him when he looked back up scared him most of all, Major Samantha Carter, his second in command of SG-1. He gasped, she had shoulder length blond hair, the way Jack had always liked it, her beautiful blue eyes had small bags under them, but she looked good.  
  
"Honey?" 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
The face that stared at him when he looked back up scared him most of all, Major Samantha Carter, his second in command of SG-1. He gasped, she had shoulder length blond hair, the way Jack had always liked it, her beautiful blue eyes had small bags under them, but she looked good.  
  
"Honey?" She called gently. Jack gulped, 'honey?' he thought. Where was he, and what the hell was she doing in his house, at...seven in the morning.  
  
"Ah, Major how did you get in my house?" he murmured as he hesitantly lifted himself off the ground, groaning as his obvious old muscles protested such movement this early. Carter stepped towards him, only to have him scoot him away.  
  
"Well first off, you haven't called me Major since...well not for a long time, second off you should know by now it's Colonel, seeing as you're the one who gave me the promotion. Third off, how did you fall out of bed?" She asked chuckling as she walked over to the bed. The small blond child was now awake, and quickly climbed into Sam's arms. The child was stunning, with the exception of Samantha's beautiful blue orbs, the boy looked just like Jack had at the age of seven.  
  
"I...ah....you and me?" He said unsure of what the hell was going on.  
  
"Ah, Jack, sweetheart, are you all right?" Sam asked placing a hand on Jack's head. He quickly swiped it away, thankful that some things would never change.  
  
"Ah, refresh my memory here, where am I, what year is it, and when did you and I get married? And if you're the Colonel than what the hell am I!?" He said loudly. Sam sighed and placed the small boy on the floor.  
  
"Danny, why don't you go play with Dana, we'll be out in a minute okay," the small blonde boy nodded and hurried off into the hallway. Sam looked at her husband, which caused Jack to freeze.  
  
"You're in your house, our house actually; it's 2020, well 2021 in less than three weeks. We got married eighteen years ago in October. You are the General of the SGC, you run the whole program, you have for almost fifteen years, I teach a class at the academy. Does that help?"  
  
"Uh...no, Sam, I swear ten minutes ago I was falling asleep on my couch with a beer in my hand alone on Christmas Eve. You were going to your brother's house, Daniel was off to visit Janet...and Teal'c was on...Where are they!? Are they all right?"  
  
"Jack, honey calm down, Daniel is fine, living three houses down with his wife Janet and their children. We'll see them in a few hours, or at least we will assuming you stop acting like this. Teal'c is probably on his mission with SG-2."  
  
"Good god, what the hell happened?" He whispered running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"I just...I just can't imagine how I went from being a lonely man one minute to being...well this! What happened to Sara?"  
  
"She got remarried, you remember, you walked her down the isle. Jack, why don't you come eat something, I'm sure things will get much better as soon as you have something to eat."  
  
"I'm a General? What about..."  
  
"George retired shortly after we came home on a really bad mission, Jack you must remember you nearly died. He placed you in Command of SGC, wanting no one else to handle his place but you. Do you mean you don't remember any of this?"  
  
"No, really, I don't. Good lord Sam, I meant what I said; one minute I was asleep on my couch and the next I wake up with...that kid in our bed!? My bed!" He yelled. Sam smiled and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"That kid...is your youngest son, Daniel, you named him. Jack, honey how much do you remember?" she asked sitting beside him on the bed.  
  
"I told you! Nothing!"  
  
"All right, then let me fill you in, you and I adopted two children in 2001, shortly before getting married, and shortly after my first miscarriage. We got married in 2002, shortly before we found out I was pregnant. We had Jacob, Lizzi Dana and Danny. We have five grandchildren."  
  
"Grandchildren!?"  
  
"Yes, Patrick, Davey, Becca, Sammy and Sam."  
  
"I think I've gone nuts," he whispered putting his head in his hands, "anything else I should know?"  
  
"Um, no, not that I know of."  
  
"Great, um, wait a minute, if Teal'c is with SG-2, and you're teaching, and I'm the General than what the hell does Danny do?"  
  
"He mans SG-1, along with three of our best men and women."  
  
"Great, ah, what day is it?"  
  
"December 10th, and you should have been at work an hour ago."  
  
"Great, wait, you and me?" he looked up at her, he had always loved her, from the moment he met her, this was like a dream come true, to know he could finally kiss her, love her and hold her.  
  
"Yeah, amazing isn't it?" she said as he pulled her down and kissed her lips passionately. She smiled against him.  
  
"No, wonderful, I spent four years falling in love with you, and finally I married you."  
  
"I love you Jack, however, you and I need to get going, hurry up, the kids still need to get to school," Jack nodded.  
  
"Wait, how old are they?"  
  
"Tom is twenty-seven, Kari is twenty-five, Jake is eighteen, Liz is fourteen, Dana is nine and Danny is seven, and very clingy as you saw," she chuckled. Jack nodded. Suddenly he ducked, hearing a loud banging.  
  
"LIZ! Get you butt out of bed!" screamed a very loud strong voice, Jack couldn't help but notice the voice sounded a lot like his own.  
  
"Ah?"  
  
"That would be your son Jake," she quickly threw him his dress pants and a shirt and hurried out of the room. 


End file.
